


The Woodland Calling

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Furry, Human Ryan, M/M, Tiger Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: The forest teems with life and beauty & when two majestic beings find one another something lovely grows into full bloom.(This story features anthropomorphic animal versions of certain characters)





	The Woodland Calling

_To paint upon a canvass the image of a tiger, white as pale snow and limbs that carry him with ease across the harsh lands. He comes to a forest, alive with passion and balance seeking not to hunt but for awhile coexist with those like him. To find peace..._  
  
Jeremy walked upright along the naturally formed road that wove itself throughout the seemingly endless forest. His mind occupied with thoughts and musings about where he had come from; a frightening land filled with dangers and worry but here there was no need to worry at all. Tall trees reached up to the sky in all directions, the eco-system was perfectly balanced to suit all manner of creatures and the air was so clean and fresh.  
  
As he mounted a log to rest for a moment he noticed a change in smell lingering on the air and the steady trickle of water as it made its way through the forest, never stopping, only moving forward. **"Must be a spring up this way." **Jeremy thought to himself with a smile, setting off to follow the calm stream. After several minutes the smell of fresh water became intoxicating and Jeremy couldn't resist running at full speed towards its source and diving in without a second thought.  
  
The sudden coolness was a shock but he quickly adapted, masterfully kicking to the surface, his top half soaked and shaking happily at the perfection that appeared to be this place. For a moment he simply stood, turning in a circle and admiring the tranquility of this magnificently secluded place. A new smell caught his attention around the second rotation, something neither animal nor plant but intriguingly different and unique.  
  
There, behind a small set of shrubs crouched a strange sight; a figure with no visible characteristics of an animal but instead with short, dirty blonde hair and what appeared to be smooth white skin with only the slightest hint of body hair. Jeremy moved out of the water pretending not to notice the figure observing him, stretching out and shaking any excess water off himself before lying down in a soft bed of grass to gaze upwards at the canopy above.  
  
Closing his eyes he could make out the faintest sounds of breathing and the occasional shift in body weight as the figure overbalanced whilst crouching but otherwise the air was still and silent, free of interference from unwanted visitors for everything here was welcome. The sound of a twig snapping made Jeremy sit up in alarm and look towards the figure but they were gone and the distant retreating footfalls could be heard clearly but they were sloppy, uneven and belonging to that of a weary person.  
  
The tiger made his way down the path but the sudden silence had him stop and listen closely. The breathing from the figure had become erratic and panicked, tainted by the irrational fear of the unknown. As Jeremy searched further he happened upon a small cave with red markings on the outside of symbols he had never seen before. Stepping inside he slowly allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and felt no fear of what may lie in wait.  
  
The smell hit him first, a charred blackness with acrid smoke rising to sting his nose and eyes. A makeshift fire hastily put together and even quicker put out just now by the mysterious figure no doubt. A tiny whimper could be heard from the back corner of the cave followed by shuffling of bare feet across the cold, damp floor.  
  
Jeremy cautiously approached and could make out the faint image of a trembling "man" hugging himself and shaking back and forth. He seemed to be repeating the same words over and over almost like a mantra. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home."  
  
The tiger made a soothing shushing and inched closer, squatting on hind legs. The man looked up with tear-stained cheeks and confusedly frowned, unsure of what was happening. "Please don't kill me. I just want to go home."  
  
Jeremy made a sound of sympathy and reached out his paw comfortingly. The other man gazed at it for a long time before tentatively taking it, the softness catching him off guard for a moment. "What are you?" the man said with less of a tremor this time.   
  
Jeremy smiled and booped the man on his nose playfully with a rumbling laugh. The other man blinked in confusion several times before laughing himself. The tiger coughed and attempted to mouth words, something he hadn't had to do for a long while. "My....Name.....Jeremy. You?"  
  
The other man's eyes widened and he looked into the tiger's, finding a deep brown he hadn't expected to ever see again. "J-Jeremy? Is it really you?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> I figured it was about time I devoted some creative energy into my two favourite AH boys again. This will be a very relaxing and simple story that I hope you enjoy.


End file.
